Love Mew Mew
Love Mew Mew is a "for fun" new Upcoming series by Necropolis. Summary The story revolves around 8 girls, later 9, who all have disabilities who become Mew Mews by chance. They all attend a school for disabled children called Shōgaimono Academy. A new threat emerges in Nagoya, Japan as 4 new aliens arrive on earth to take over Nagoya. Now the 9 girls must work together to protect their home from the invaders. Characters Mew Mews 'Jero Amaiko' The main protagonist of the story. She has heart problems which gets her transferred to Shōgaimono Academy after her heart almost gave out on her. Her Mew form is Mew Jello and infused with the Garden Dormouse. - Red Color 'Taruto Ai' One of the main characters of the story. She's halfway blind so she has difficulty trying to see. Her Mew form is Mew Tart and infused with the Mediterranean Horseshoe Bat. - Purple Color 'Erudāberī Shimayama' One of the main characters of the story. She's deaf and mute, so she has hard times trying to figure out things but is also the class present. Her Mew form is Mew Elderberry and infused with the Small Lappet Moth. - Black Color 'Momo Tsukishima' One of the main characters of the story. Momo's arms are tiny stumps due to a severe birth defect and subsequent surgery, she uses her feet and occasionally her mouth to do everything. Her Mew form is Mew Peach �� and infused with the Volcano Rabbit. - Pink Color 'Tamago Kūkishima' One of the main characters of the story. She was left with her legs amputated below the knee, so she has to use prosthetic legs now, well she chose to have them rather then being unable to walk. Her Mew form is Mew Egg �� and infused with the American Eel. - Yellow Color 'Kyandī Nijibagu' One of the main characters of the story. She was left disfigured after her house burnt down, her entire right side of her body from her face to her legs were burnt and turned a purple color. Her Mew form is Mew Candy �� and infused with the Blue Iguana. - Blue Color 'Paseri Amekage' One of the main characters of the story. She was left in a wheelchair unable to walk since birth, no one knows why this is, as she was born with her legs. Her Mew form is Mew Parsley and infused with the Otago Skink. - Green Color 'Yōguruto Kumoame' Another girl from their school. She has bipolar disorder and memory loss, which makes her unstable to be around others most of the time, though she tries to keep it under control. She secretly works with the other girls, though no one knows of this. Her Mew form is Mew Yogurt and infused with the Clownfish. - Orange Color 'Kokonattsu Kirishima' Another girl from their school. She's a young transgender girl who has color blindness and can only see things in the color brown, in both human and mew form. Her Mew form is Mew Coconut �� and infused with the Qinling Panda. - Brown Color Aliens 'Pastel Macaron' One of the alien who comes and invades Nagoya. 'Pastel Ice Cream ��' An alien who comes and invades Nagoya. 'Pastel Cookie ��' An alien who comes and invades Nagoya. 'Pastel Jello' An alien who comes and invades Nagoya. Major 'Mahiru Satarou' The owner of Love Mew Project. He's also a teacher at Shōgaimono Academy and Jero, Erudāberī, Taruto, Paseri, and Takuya's homeroom teacher. He chose those particular girls cause of how hard they work and how they act towards others who don't understand them. 'Oscar Hamblin' An Australian student at the school and a classmate of Momo and Tamago's. He has color blindness disability, so it hard for him to know which colors or which since he can only see items and others in two certain colors, purple and yellow due to the fact he had heterochromia eyes, which are purple and yellow. He has a crush on Momo. 'Takuya Minamoto' A childhood friend of Erudāberī's and a student at the school. He has Dysphoria Disorder, so he dresses like a girl and acts like a girl rather then a boy which he was born as. People would often criticize him and call him gross and disgusting but Erudāberī was the only one to accept him and become his friend. Items * Power Pendant ** The Mews use to transform. * Jello Staff ** Mew Jello's weapon. * Tart Arrow ** Mew Tart's weapon. * Elderberry Pistols ** Mew Elderberry's weapon. * Peach Boots ** Mew Peach's weapon. * Egg Ribbon ** Mew Egg's weapon. * Candy Rapier ** Mew Candy's weapon. * Parsley Shotgun ** Mew Parsley's weapon. * Yogurt Pipe ** Mew Yogurt's weapon. * Coconut Wand ** Mew Coconut's weapon. Locations Shōgaimono Academy The main setting and location in Love Mew Mew. 'Café Love' A small café that the girls work in. It's a small side-business that the girls made together along with Mahiru Satarou. They had gotten permission from the school and student council to build that little business of theirs to help others outside of the school understand them more and to show them that even people with disabilities can still do things that they can. Yōguruto soon works there after they find out she's a Mew too. Category:Love Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:Spin-Offs